Fancy
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: An accident split up the Potter family but after spending so much time apart Haley doesn't want to get it back together. She has moved on and has gotten through hard ships without them. So what would happen if her name just happened to come out of the Goblet of Fire when everyone, aside from a few special people, thought she was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes you are allowed to hate me. I know I started yet another story but when an idea pops in my head I can't forget about it until I write it down. I hope you enjoy.**

October 31st, 1981

Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

Lily had laid Haley down for her nap. For some reason she really didn't want to leave the room.

"Lily?" James called softly from the doorway.

"I have a bad feeling," Lily muttered back.

James sighed, "You've been having bad feelings since we got here. Besides, it's Halloween. Everything is spookier on Halloween."

"It's different this time. I can't take my eyes off her."

James put his arms around his wife's waist. "I will do everything I can to protect my girls." He kissed her cheek, "I promise."

The pair went downstairs to let Haley sleep but it was only ten minutes later when they heard her crying.

"I got her," James said climbing the stairs quickly. When he came down ten minutes later she was still in his arms crying but it was silently. "Lily, I don't know what's wrong with her. She looks so scared."

He handed Haley over to her mother.

"She may have seer abilities," a silky voice said behind them.

James drew his wand and turned to face Voldemort but he was too fast and was disarmed.

"To bad we will never know for sure," Voldemort sneered.

"Stay away from her!" James yelled as Voldemort stepped forward.

He just smirked, "Or what?" James didn't have an answer he just stood in front of Lily and shielded them with his body.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. All I want is the child! I made a promise to spare your wife if possible. I know someone that desires her. However I believe he was planning on me killing you but where would the fun in that be? Hand over the child and you and your wife can be spared!"

"I'd rather die!" James spat.

Voldemort just smirked, "That's what makes this the best torcher imaginable. STUPIFY!"

James fell to the ground. Lily turned her back on Voldemort and tried to protect Haley but she soon found herself unconscious and Haley fell out of her grip.

Voldemort turned to baby girl on the ground. "Avada Kadava!"

In that moment Haley's head burned and the room filled with green light. All Haley wanted was to escape the pain. Next thing she knew she was outside. She fell asleep on the sidewalk she landed on not knowing where she was but too tired to actually care.

Lily and James woke up to find Remus, Sirius, and Albus standing above them.

"Haley," was the first word out of both of their mouths.

"He's dead," Sirius gasped poking the Dark Lords dead body.

"Where is Haley?!" Lily asked.

"We don't know, Lily," Remus asked.

James pulled his weak and sobbing wife into his arms. Albus examined Voldemort's body.

"What happened, Albus?" Sirius asked.

"I can only think of two possibilities. The most likely conclusion is that Haley's power mixed with Voldemort's. When her magical core was measured at birth we learned that she was already extremely powerful. The immense power that they had combined would have been enough to kill Voldemort and completely disintegrate a child as small as Haley."

James joined Lily's sobs and Remus had tears running down her face.

"No," Sirius said in denial, "You said there was another possibility! What is it?!"

"Well," Albus started looking very grave, "It is possible but extremely unlikely that Haley could have been using her own raw power to deflect the curse. If there powers didn't combine or if Haley's power exceeded Voldemort's and took control of it she would have been able to manage who the curse hit."

"But then where is she?!" Remus asked.

"As I said before, I don't know," Albus said rubbing his face gravely. "If that happened not only would Haley have destroyed the dark lord on her power alone but she also would have magically travelled out of here on her own. It's basically impossible for a child Haley's size to do either of those let alone both."

"But she could be out there?" Lily asked hopefully.

Albus sighed, "I wouldn't get my hopes up Lily, dear. I check the home. There is no blood or missing body parts."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sirius stated.

"It makes the possibility even less plausible. It means she would have apparated out of here without splinching herself after surviving the killing curse. I don't know of any full grown wizard that could do that let alone a baby witch."

Lily broke down again. It was hopeless. Her baby was gone.

000

Fancy woke up to her mother tapping on her door. "Fancy, mummy made breakfast."

"I'll be out in a minute, mum!" Fancy quickly climbed out of bed and got dressed. Fancy put on her nicest dress. It was going to be a horrible day. Today was the day she was being taken away. Fancy Peyton wasn't her birth name. And as much as she wished her to be, Cleo Peyton was not her mother. She had found her out in the street on a cold night when she was walking home from the night shift. She took her to the police and they wanted to take her to an orphanage. Cleo however had spent enough time in an orphanage and couldn't let the horrible things that happened to her happen to this innocent baby. She took her in as a foster child. Fancy always considered it a permanent situation but today it was going to end. Cleo had sick with fibromyalgia and was unable to do much anymore. She couldn't afford to take care of Fancy anymore so the government decided to take her away. Fancy was now ten so it would only be about a year before she went to Hogwarts but she wanted to spend that year with the woman she considered to be her mother.

Oh yes, Fancy knew she was a witch and all about Hogwarts. Cleo didn't know but Fancy could remember the point in her life when she was still Haley James Potter. She was unable to tell anyone what happened for the longest time and by the time she could she didn't want to. Cleo was her mother no matter what anyone said. They were living in a small home at the moment. It only really had one bedroom. Cleo had given it to Fancy and was sleeping on a pull out couch in the living room. However when Cleo's fibro acted up Fancy forced her to take her bed. She hated seeing her mother in pain.

"Hi mum," Fancy said as she entered the room.

Cleo quickly pulled Fancy into her arms. Fancy felt so sad. She knew this was breaking her mother's heart.

"I'm so sorry," Cleo whispered.

"Mum! I love you! I can't thank you enough for everything you've given me. I don't care what a blood test says. You are my mother!"

Cleo hugged her daughter again before serving breakfast. "You didn't need to cook mum."

"This may be the last time I get to do a mum thing for you. I wanted to," Cleo said handing Fancy a plate of waffles.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before, "Mum?"

"Yes."

"I was just wondering, you named me Fancy right?"

Cleo nodded, "You had no identification on you so I was allowed to name you, Fancy Jinx Peyton."

Fancy smiled at the name, "I was just wondering how you came up with the name."

Cleo smiled sadly, "Well Peyton was obviously my last name. I chose Jinx because it somehow seemed to fit you and I love James Bond." The girls laughed together. "And I chose Fancy because you were dressed in a red silk nightgown that had a beautiful gold stitching. I couldn't believe that someone would give a child such a fancy outfit just to leave them in the middle of the night."

Fancy shrugged, "Maybe they had no choice."

Cleo patted Fancy's face, "I hope so, or else they don't know what they missed out on."

Fancy decided a long time ago not to search for James and Lily. If they wanted to find her they had plenty of time. She was happy where she was and didn't feel like changing her entire life again, even if that resulted in her going to a new foster home or to a group home.

The two talked until the social worker came and took Fancy away.

000

A year later Fancy found herself still being bounced from foster home to foster home. She had spent six months in her first foster home when she got the news. Although fibromyalgia is usually a non-fatal disease it does make for a higher risk of suicides and accidental deaths. The authorities weren't sure which it was in Cleo's case but for Fancy it didn't even matter. Her mother was gone. No matter how it happened she was never coming back.

The foster homes were having problems with Fancy. Her emotions were eating at her and she would have more accidental magic moments. They liked her and Fancy was a good child but they couldn't take care of her 'special needs'. At least that was what they would tell her social worker.

Fancy was spending sometime in a group home until they could find a new place for her. Fancy was just waiting until someone came to tell her she was a witch. For the longest time she had worried about what would happen when she got back to the wizarding world. Would people recognize her? If she remembered correctly she had James hair but Lily's eyes and features. However not long before they took her away from Cleo Fancy learned she could change her appearance at her will. She changed her black hair to straight dark brown, her green eyes were now a beautiful teal, and she altered her features slightly and made her scar disappear. Now they won't notice.

It was July 31st (her original birthday) when she was relaxing with a good book on her bed at the group home but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Madam Rosalie entered with a man with a long beard behind her.

"Fancy, a man is here to see you," Madam Rosalie said with a smile.

"Thank you, Madam," Fancy said curtsying. She immediately recognized the man as Albus Dumbledore.

Rosalie left the two of them alone. They went through the whole you're a witch and Fancy pretended to be surprised. She was just glad he didn't recognize her.

He took her shopping for school and took her back to the orphanage waiting patiently to get to Hogwarts.

000

Madam Rosalie dropped her off at the train station with half an hour to spare. With a pair of red headed twins help she got her trunk onto the train.

The train ride was enjoyable. She sat with two people, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They were kind but Fancy was never good at making friends. The three shared a boat up to the castle. It was just a beautiful as she remembered when her par… when James and Lily brought her here.

Everything was going great until Professor McGonagall opened the door to the Great Hall. Fancy looked up at the head table and almost stopped in shock.

'What are they doing here?!'

James, Lily, Sirius, AND Remus were all sitting at the head table.

'Oh Merlin! They're teachers!'

Fancy took a calming breath and waited for her turn.

"Peyton, Fancy!"

McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_"__Well, this is a surprise! Ms. Potter! Or I guess it is Ms. Peyton now."_

'Look hat! You tell anyone about what you see in my head and you with regret it!'

_"__Ah a very Slytherin tactic!"_

'Whoa! I am no Slytherin! I can go anywhere else but I refuse to have anything in common with Voldemort.'

_"__Well, let's see. You are very bright. You could be better if you were given a proper chance. You are brave and loyal. You could go almost anywhere. However the place that stands out the most would be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fancy got up and headed to the cheering Gryffindor table.

The next day she learned that Lily was teaching Muggle Studies, Sirius was teaching the older Defence Classes while Remus taught the younger years with Sirius' help when his time of the month came, and James was the assistant Transfiguration teacher.

Fancy was glad that she didn't see any of them except Remus, very often. No one was suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Long Chapter you can't hate me anymore!**

Four years passed. Fancy became best friends with Neville and Hermione. When they learned she was living in an orphanage they both insisted on her staying at one of their homes. She spent the first half of summer living with Hermione and the second with Neville.

The three were inseparable. Fancy even trusted them with the Haley secret. It stunned them but they both made and oath to keep it to themselves.

James and Lily had been seeing her around more but still didn't suspect anything. Her metamorphagus abilities are very impressive considering she had no training.

This year was going to be exciting at Hogwarts. They were having a Triwizard Tournament. Fancy was excited to watch but she would never want to compete.

Hermione and Fancy were watching people enter names in the cup. They saw a few boys from Slytherin messing around.

"Amanda Huginkiss," a boy said when he put the fake name in the goblet of fire.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped.

"They're putting fake names in the Goblet," Fancy told her.

"Why?"

A Slytherin spoke up, "Well, Granger, it would be funny if Dumbledore read one of the names out. You may not know what fun is though."

"I understand that but a fake name won't come out. The Goblet is enchanted. It can't pull a fake name out," Hermione stated.

"She's right," another Slytherin stated. "We need to put a real name in." He wrote something down and announced, "Haley James Potter!" as he through it in.

"Dead people's names won't come out either!" someone shouted.

"Whatever!"

Fancy stared at the Goblet in horror. Hermione whispered, "Don't worry. You need to be one of the most powerful people in school to have name actually pulled out."

Fancy just gave a stiff nod.

000

Hermione and Fancy told Neville what happened and he looked ready to kill the Slytherin that possibly put his friend in danger.

They sat together as the champions were chosen.

"Fleur Delcour!"

"What if it's picked?"

Neville grabbed her hand, "We'll figure it out."

"Victor Krum!"

"Fancy, have you noticed that Krum is always staring at us?"

Fancy let out a small laugh, "He's looking at you."

Just then the last and final name came out. Everyone was silent wanting to know who the Hogwarts Champion was. Dumbledore just stared at the paper.

"He stopped reading," Hermione gasped.

"It's me!" she whispered.

"Albus?" Minerva asked.

He cleared his throat, "My apologies. It's just that this is quite a surprise. Fake names will not be picked. Neither will names of anyone dead or not going to the school. So it is a shock to even me to announce that the Hogwarts Champion is… Haley James Potter!"

Chaos. Pure chaos!

It took well over twenty minutes to calm everyone down. Fancy watched the Head table. James had passed out. Sirius was trying to wake him up while Remus, Minerva, and Severus were trying to calm Lily down.

"Ms. Potter! Would you please step forward with the rest of the Champions?"

Fancy made up her mind. In the air letters in fire floated in front of the hall.

_'__I did not put my name in the Goblet!'_

Albus replied aloud, "You may not have done it but the Goblet chose you. I'm sorry, Ms. Potter, you must compete!"

_'__Fine. I'll see you at the first task.'_

"But Ms. Potter, we have a wand weighting ceremony tomorrow," Albus stated.

_'__I will only come if it's after classes. If not I will not appear!'_

"Alright! Tomorrow 7 o'clock after supper in my office!"

_'__I'll see you then!'_

The entire school was buzzing about the mystery girl and Fancy was seriously sick of it. At least as Fancy she was basically invisible no one noticed when she slipped away to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hello, Fancy," Myrtle greeted.

"Hi Myrtle, good to see you again."

"You too. You must visit more often."

"Actually this year I'm pretty sure you'll see a lot of me," Fancy sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Is anyone in here?"

"No."

"Will you keep an old friends deepest secret?"

"Of course, Fancy!"

"I'm Haley Potter," Fancy whispered.

Myrtle gasped excitedly, "Oh!"

"I was hoping you would help me. I need a place to change my appearance and hide my clothing. If I use your bathroom would you keep others out?"

"Yes! Anything to help you Fancy!"

Fancy changed back to her original appearance. Long wavy black hair and Avada Kadava green eyes. She was about to get changed when there was a knock at the door. Myrtle stuck her head through the door she pulled it back in and said, "Hermione and Neville want to speak with you."

Fancy nodded, "You can let them in. They are the only others that know."

They entered and Neville stared at Fancy in shock, "So that's what you look like! I always wondered."

"I'm I that displeasing to look at?"

Neville turned red and Hermione saved him, "You're beautiful in both forms however that is not why we're here."

"What's wrong?"

"Neville overheard that Lily and James are going to be at the wand weighting even though they aren't supposed to. You can't go! And afterward they are going to tail you until they learn your identity!"

"Well what do I do?"

"Actually Neville came up with an idea! It brilliant by the way!"

"Give Hermione your wand. She'll make Ollivander say the oath and say that she is under the same one. It's perfect! Then she'll hand off the wand to me in the common room and I'll give it back to you."

Fancy transformed back and hugged Neville. "Can we do that?"

"I read the rule book. It said your wand must be weighted it didn't say that you had to be there."

Hermione, Fancy, and Neville were some of the very few people that showed to dinner.

Later they found out that everyone was camping out outside of Dumbledore's office hoping to get a glimpse of Haley Potter. Hermione was mobbed on her way to the office.

"You're Haley Potter!"

"But you're a muggle born!"

"You're lying!"

Hermione got to the top of the stairs and shouted, "Shut up! I'm not Haley! She approached me in the library and asked me to take her place at the wand weighting. She's not coming! So leave!"

Hermione went up the stairs and the crowd cleared. Everyone was even more intrigued. Fancy and Neville waited for Hermione outside the office.

"I hope they're not too hard on her," Fancy stated worried.

Hermione knocked on the door and it opened quickly.

"Haley?" Minerva asked as she opened the door.

"No, Hermione."

"Ms. Granger, you're Haley?" Snape asked confused.

"No, thank Merlin! I would hate to be her right now. However she approached me in the library earlier. She asked me to bring her wand for her."

"What? Why?" Lily demanded.

"She knew you'd be here and didn't want to see you yet," Hermione said simply.

"Why?" James whispered holding Lily closely.

"Ask me no questions I tell you no lies. Besides I can't tell you who she is. I made an oath."

Hermione sat in a chair beside Victor.

Victor's wand was weighted first. Then Fleur's. Finally it was Haley's turn.

"Ms. Granger, would you please bring me Ms. Potter's wand?"

"I cannot."

"W-w-why not?" Ollivander stuttered.

"Because you remember every wand you've ever sold, Mr. Ollivander. You sold Haley Potter her wand. I need to request an oath of silence from you. You cannot tell anyone Haley Potter's second identity or any of the specifics of her wand or anything else that may lead to her identity being released."

Much to everyone disappointment he made the oath. Hermione handed the wand under the table to Mr. Ollivander. The look of shock at seeing the wand made everyone even more curious.

"Oh yes, I remember this wand. Ms. Potter has taken good care of it."

"You know who she is," Lily stated.

"Indeed," he said handing the wand back under the table. "Ms. Potter will most definitely be able to compete with that wand. Tell her hello."

Hermione nodded while quickly stuffing the wand away. Hermione tried leaving the room but was stopped by Minerva, Albus, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Snape.

"How can I help you professors?"

"Please show us the wand, Ms. Granger," Sirius stated.

Hermione sighed, "Look, I know I may not know everything about Haley but I know more than you. If you push her too far she will only regret you more. I know we had a long conversation in the library. I now consider her a good friend. I don't care what happens to me I won't break my new friends trust!"

Snape sneered, "Ten points for defying a teacher."

Lily sighed, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for loyalty. You may go Ms. Granger."

Hermione ran out.

"Why'd you do that?" Remus asked.

Lily shrugged, "She was right. I don't want my daughter to hate me. We will see her. Maybe it's just best to give her a little space first."

999

Time went too quickly for Fancy's taste. The first task was fast approaching. Luckily Hagrid was so excited to have dragons that he blabbed what the first task would be to Neville.

"Alright, how do I fight a dragon?"

"Use your strengths," Neville said.

"What strengths?"

"I've been doing research on dragons and I learned a few things," Hermione but in.

"Like what?"

"They are like any other reptile. They're cold blooded. They like warm places and hate the cold. So I found this," Hermione said handing Fancy the book.

888

The day of the task Fancy got up extra early. She headed straight to the bathroom. Myrtle guarded the door as she turned her appearance back. She put her hair in a bun with a braid along the front. She added a couple blue streaks to her hair. She gave herself a smoky eye and uncovered her scar before getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants that Hermione advised so she could move easily. She had her leg wand holder on her leg just above the knee. Her shirt was made by Neville. It was just a normal black t-shirt but he sewed on a small Hogwarts coat of arms in the bottom right. He then had Hermione teach him a bit of spell work and the words, _Haley Potter_ appeared in the same blue as her hair.

Once she was ready she paced the bathroom for a while before there was a knock. Neville and Hermione came in.

"Merlin, Fancy! You look great!" Hermione gasped.

"I thought I would put myself together considering everyone will be staring."

Neville gave her a sad smile, "Everyone's in the Great Hall. We should probably go soon to. But good luck, Haley." He winked as he said her old name.

"You know the charm right?"

"I've been practicing in the forest for a week I think I got it."

Hermione hugged and started crying a bit, "Please be careful!"

"Calm down Hermione. It's gonna be okay." When Hermione let go she added with a smirk, "Save your tears for my funeral."

Hermione hit her but Neville said, "Hey, if you do die, what do we tell your parents!" Hermione hit him as well.

Fancy just laughed, "I'll see you guys later."

The two left and Haley put a Notice Me Not charm on her until she reached the great hall. All of the Champions were supposed to be eating breakfast at the head table. She saw Viktor and Fleur already eating with their professors. There was an empty seat between Dumbledore and Lily that was obviously for her.

Haley took a deep calming breath. She was never good with people. It was easy being Fancy. As Fancy nobody really cared. She was just a bookworm. She had two real friends. And now she had to walk in front of everyone. It was horrifying. Haley put on a brave and proud face however as she stood in the middle of the doorway and dropped the charm.

Immediately all eyes were on her. No one dared move a muscle. Haley gracefully made her to the front of the hall. She stood tall even though all she really wanted to do is run and hide.

Lily and James were staring in shock. It was as though they didn't think she would actually show up. Even the teachers wouldn't take their eyes off of her. After what felt like an eternity Haley reached the seat placed for her.

"Haley?" Lily whispered tearfully.

She popped a grape in her mouth and ate it before saying, "Lily?"

Lily and James both wanted to hug the girl in front of them.

"W-where have you been?" Lily asked.

"Here. I've been here," Haley stated quietly.

"What name do you go by now?" Albus asked.

Haley smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. Look the only reason I'm here right now is because I need my instructions for today."

Albus smirked, "You are a very clever Ravenclaw."

"What makes you think I'm a Ravenclaw?"

"The blue," Albus said pointing at her outfit.

Haley smirked, "Blue's my favorite color."

"So you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"I am not confirming or denying anything. If that's you trying to be sneaky there is a reason you were a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin."

"Oh well, no matter, your instructions for today are thusly. Your head of house will escort you to the Champions tent in an hour you will learn the task then."

"Actually, could Remus escort me?"

Albus looked surprised but nodded, "If he is alright with that."

A stunned Remus quickly nodded, "Uh y-y-yes! I… uh, I-I'll see y-you then."

"Good because if my head of house took me everyone would be able to solve the puzzle all too quickly. I'll meet you at the doors in fifty minutes exactly."

With that Haley stood and left. She just needed to get out of there.

She hid in the washroom talking to Myrtle for the next half an hour before heading back. She put the Notice Me Not charm back on so no one saw her. She was a few minutes early but Remus was already waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?"

Remus started to shake his head no but then nodded, "I've been here since you left."

Haley laughed and to Remus it was a beautiful sound. "Shall we?"

Remus nodded and Haley followed him out. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, but I'm not guaranteed to answer."

"Why did choice me? I mean I understand not taking your head of house but why not James or Lily or even Sirius?"

"It's complicated but you're the one I remember the least about," Haley answered.

"Where have you been?" Remus breathed.

"A lot of places."

"Do you have a new family?" Remus asked sadly.

"It's complicated," Haley stated thinking about Cleo.

They arrived to the tent to find they were the last ones there. They all had to randomly pick a dragon. Haley obviously, with her luck, got the Hungarian Horntail.

She was the last to go. The crowd cheered as she entered the arena. She couldn't see the dragon anywhere so she entered slowly but had to dive behind a large bolder to avoid being hit by the horned tail.

Haley quickly pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Frigida Glacies!"_

Snow and ice burst from the end of her wand. Gasps of wonder came from the crowd as the watched a fourteen year old girl use a very advanced spell to cage a cowering dragon in the corner of the arena with a wall of snow.

The dragon breathed fire ball after fire ball to no avail. Haley was too quick for it. However she did not expect it to take off into the air. It flew over the wall and blew fire directly at her.

As the fireball hit Haley everyone covered their eyes. Everyone except Hermione and Neville who had matching smug looks on their faces. The fire disappeared and somehow Haley still standing there.

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!" Dean shouted behind Hermione making her cover her ears.

She turned around and stated, "It was a perfectly executed fire ward. It was common to attempt to burn witches in the sixteen hundreds. The ward was created so if someone or something attempts to burn a witch she will only feel a slight sensation."

Dean however wasn't the only stunned one. Both Minerva and Lily passed out and James didn't even seem to notice his wife was now on the ground

Haley just brushed a bit of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before starting the spell again. Once the dragon was once again in a manageable place she shouted, _"ACCIO BROOM!"_

A broom from the school's supply flew into her hand. She got on it and took off. She grabbed the golden egg and flew out of the arena surprising everyone. They announced that Haley completed the task and started tallying her score. Madam Pomphery had people searching for everywhere. However Haley flew directly to a window she left open at Gryffindor tower. She hid he egg in her trunk and locked it. She then quickly changed her clothes and appearance. Fancy muttered a quick, _"Scourgify," _on herself before rushing out of the tower. She ditched the broom in a closet on her way out of the school.

She then joined the 'search' for Haley. When no one found her they all went back to the arena to hear her score. She received the highest score of the task. Forty-five out of fifty. Fancy didn't really care about winning, only surviving. Money was nothing. She had been poor all her life and didn't mind hard work. She also didn't really want the eternal glory that came along with winning. Haley already had too much of that.

Everyone from Hogwarts held a celebration but still no one saw Haley again. Much to her parents, and Madam Pomphery's, disappointment. Fancy, Neville, and Hermione had their own celebration though. They hung out in Myrtle's bathroom for hours. Finally when they decided to head back to the common room they found that the party there was still in full swing. The trio headed straight to bed ignoring the party noises bellow.

The next week went well. Fancy had months to figure out the clue so she decided to put it aside for a few days to relax and let the school settle down after Haley's disappearance.

Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were watching all the students even more carefully as if they would suddenly turn into Haley. Fancy was still practically invisible. People were guessing that Hermione was Haley and the only reason people talked to Fancy about it was to see if she knew the truth.

They were pretty sure the teachers knew Hermione wasn't Haley but that didn't stop them from watching her.

It was in transfiguration class when things started to go wrong.

"Before I dismiss class I need to tell you all that everyone in year four and up is invited to the Yule Ball this Christmas Eve and you are all expected to come. The three champions, Fleur, Viktor, and Haley – whoever she may be- are the guests of honor and will have separate tables for them and their family and friends. If Haley is here and she has any questions she is welcome to come to me or her head of house for more information."

Later that day Fancy was planning on meeting with Hermione and Neville about the Yule Ball. She was actually on her way to the bathroom when two identical red heads stepped in her way.

"Well, hello, Fancy…"

"…Or should we say…"

"…Haley James Potter!" they finished together.

Fancy's eyes momentarily went wide before she tried to calm herself down. "I don't…" Haley tried but one of the Weasley twins cut her off.

"Save it…"

"…We know your little secret…"

"…But don't worry…"

"…We won't tell…"

"…Where would the fun in that be?"

"You've been causing more chaos…"

"…In the past few weeks…"

"…Than we have in all our time here…"

"…And we solute you!"

Fancy was having problems following them but it seemed like they were safe to speak with.

"Follow me," Fancy said quietly before going to the bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom, Fred or George was about to speak when Fancy held up a hand to silence him.

"Myrtle, would you please guard the room and only let Hermione and Neville in?"

"Who are they?"

"Fred and George Weasley, I have some… business to discuss with them."

"Alright, Fancy!"

When she was gone Fancy sat on a sink and Fred and George sat on the floor.

"How did you know?"

A twin pulled out a piece of old parchment.

"We've known who you were long before this Goblet pulled your name out…"

"…We just figured it was your secret to tell."

"We acquired this in our first year."

"It's called…" Fred was about to explain but Fancy cut him off.

"The Marauders Map," Fancy groaned.

"How'd ya know?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"James, Sirius, and Remus used to tell me tales of the Marauders when I was still there. Since they were Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony… well you know."

"Wait! The PROFESSORS are the MARAUDERS?" they asked in shock.

"Yep," Fancy shrugged. "So if you've always known… why did you approach me now?"

They shared smirks that somewhat scared Fancy, "To offer our services of course."

"'Services?'" Haley parroted.

"We figured you may have a problem concerning the Yule Ball."

"Everyone knows that Haley needs to show up…"

"… And the staff will be watching to see what student doesn't show up…"

"…That student is obviously Haley!"

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"We need some information first…"

"Who knows about your secret?"

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Moaning Myrtle. Oh! And Ollivander."

"Would you be willing to allow someone else in on the secret?"

"If they can be trusted to keep it a secret. They would probably need a vow of silence."

"How do you look like Fancy?"

"I'm a metamorphagus."

Fred and George nodded smiling before saying together, "We have one more question."

Fancy nodded.

"Do you think Haley James Potter would like to go to the ball with us?"

Fancy was somewhat stunned by this question and froze for a moment before stuttering, "I- uh… W-which?"

"Both!"

Fancy laughed, "Um… sure."

The boys high fived. "Awesome…"

"Now we have an awesome plan for you."

"And then we'll need to learn how to dance with three people."

Fancy was laughing when Hermione and Neville came in. The three quickly explained what happened before Fred turned to Neville and asked, "Do you have a date to the ball?"

"Um… not yet."

"Were you planning on invited anyone in particular?"

"Hadn't decided."

"How would you like to go with Ginny?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening the trio found themselves waiting for three Weasleys to arrive to the bathroom. Hermione was still blushing madly. Before they arrived they had been stopped by none other than Viktor Krum himself. He asked Hermione to the ball and all she did was nod numbly. They weren't surprised that they were the first ones to the bathroom though. Fred and George had to convince Ginny to make an oath of silence before bringing her.

It took less time than Fancy expected for them to come in.

"She made the oath!" George said happily.

"Yeah, all we had to say is we knew a way for her to go to the ball and she was in," Fred added smirking.

"Great, did you tell her anything else?" Fancy asked.

They shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Ginny, I need your help. I'm sort of… Haley Potter."

To say Ginny was surprised was an understatement. She was absolutely floored.

"And I need be in two places at once for the ball. I need to be Haley but if Fancy doesn't show up everyone will know. So I was hoping you would disguise yourself and go as Fancy so I can be there as Haley."

Once Ginny got over some of the shock she nodded numbly.

"Your brilliant brothers came up with a plan. Hermione is currently brewing a Polyjuice Potion that you can take."

Ginny was now over the shock and slightly confused. "If I take Polyjuice Potion wouldn't that turn me into your true form, like Haley?"

Fred or George answered for her, "Actually Polyjuice Potion alters your DNA completely. The only thing that's actually yours is the mind. Haley or Fancy is a metamorphagus. If you turn into her you will be also. Plus it would be simpler if you went as Fancy instead of Haley. Haley is going to be the center of attention while as long as Fancy shows up no one's going to care what she does. Haley is going to be crowded by fans and her family. Which is why she needs to take two big, smart, and handsome body guards to the ball with her as her dates."

"And these two big, smart, and handsome dates would be?" Ginny prompted.

"Us!"

"Yeah, that will work," Hermione smirked, "You're two of those three things."

The twins glared at her playfully before Ginny asked, "What about me? I mean Fancy. Does she have a date?"

"That would be me if you don't mind," Neville stepped in.

Ginny smiled, "No I don't mind that at all."

"Great! Now don't worry about a dress Ginny. As a thank you I will pay for it but you can pick it out when we go to Hogsmeade. I need to get one for Haley as well."

"Our robes are simple and black. So you can get anything and it won't clash," Fred told her.

"So is mine, Ginny. So get whatever you like. Just tell me the color so I can get you a flower to match," Neville said causing Ginny to blush.

"Who are you going with, Hermione?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

Hermione blushed so Fancy answered for her in a sing song voice, "Viktor Krum."

"No way! He's turned down seven girls today!" Ginny stated.

"Because Her-my-oh-knee is the only girl on his mind," Neville said chuckling before she slapped him over the head, her blush deepening.

888

The next few days went quickly and the Hogsmeade visit was fast approaching. The evening before Fancy, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny were eating supper together talking about dresses quietly before Fancy fell off the bench when she was pushed aside by Ronald Weasley who was trying to get to Hermione.

"So Granger, it turns out there's a stupid ball coming up and I figured I'd take you."

Neville helped Fancy off the floor. "Thanks Nev," Fancy said straightening her outfit.

"No Ronald, I will not go to the ball with you," Hermione said irritably.

"What?! You're going alone?"

"No I have a date and I'd rather go alone than with you!"

"Oh please! Whoever asked you either wants an easy lay and you're desperate or they want to get to Potter through you. Now I'm gonna be honest with you. I want both. So does the other guy that asked you he's just not as open about it."

Before they could reply a stern voice asked, "Is there a problem here?"

They turned to see Snape.

"No, no problem Professor," Ron answered quickly.

Snape sneered, "Then why did Mr. Longbottom have to assist Ms. Peyton to her feet after you threw her to the ground?"

"Who's Peyton?"

"ME!" Fancy shouted.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there," Ron said in a bored tone.

"Weasley! Two weeks detention! My office tonight six o'clock! Don't be late!"

"Detention! For what?"

"One week for shoving a girl around and another for speaking rudely to two young ladies! 5 point from Gryffindor for questioning me!"

Ron stormed off.

"Thanks, Professor," Fancy said quietly while staring at the floor.

"Don't mention it," was all he said before walking away with his robes billowing behind him.

Fancy sat down again and Ginny looked at her confused, "Why did Snape help you? He hates all Gryffindors."

Hermione shook her head, "He hates most Gryffindors. Professor Snape and Haley… Let's just say they've been through something and he's a little more protective over her than he would have been."

Ginny was confused but thought better than to ask. Fancy was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Snape didn't take his usual seat at the end of the Head Table but instead stole James seat between Lily and Minerva. James didn't mind they often did this when there was something of importance to discuss. He just sat to Lily's right instead and listened to what he had to say.

"We should keep watch on Peyton again," Snape stated. That was all that needed to be said to get the staffs attention.

"You don't think..." Minerva started.

Severus shook his head, "I'm not sure. She has friends and she knows she won't be put in the system again. I told her myself that I'd take her in before letting that happen but… Something's wrong with her."

"I haven't noticed anything strange," Lily stated.

"You're not as close as we are. She didn't even look at me down there. She always seems stressed. She keeps checking over her shoulder as if someone is following her."

"Do you think she's hurting herself? Or thinking about it again?" Minerva asked concerned.

"I have no idea but I want her watched closer," Severus said and everyone nodded.

888

The next day Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, and Fancy were all headed to Hogsmeade together. They went to a cheap thrift shop that Fancy often went to. Everyone else was going to get designer dresses but Fancy never saw the point. All these dresses needed were a little elbow grease.

Hermione was the first to find a dress. It was a beautiful red silk strapped dress. She wasn't sure about it but Fancy talked her into it by saying it would go perfect with the traditional Durmstrang suit that Viktor would be wearing.

Fancy had to let Ginny and Hermione in the dressing room so they could she how the dresses would look on both Haley and Fancy without anyone seeing her transformation.

"That's the one!" Ginny stated when she saw Fancy in a navy blue dress. It also had straps. It flowed to the floor beautifully and had a simple elegant beading.

"I agree. Fancy looks good in this one," Fancy said.

She opened the door and looked at the three stunned boys. "What do you think Neville?"

"Whoa!"

Fancy laughed, "I think your date agrees." She closed the door and started to put the next dress on.

"Um, Fancy?" Ginny squeaked as Fancy started trying on the next dress.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I… um… I was just wondering… are you and Neville…?"

Fancy giggled as she looked at the pink dress she was wearing in the mirror with disgust before starting to remove it, "No Ginny. There is no Neville and me. We tease each other and stuff but no. If there was do you really think his parents would let me stay with them? No, he's a free agent. However if you are interested in him you may have to put up with our odd… relationship."

"What exactly is your relationship?"

"He's like my brother. Ever since I started staying with his family anytime he saw me have a nightmare or if I was scared or just couldn't sleep… He would either crawl into my bed and sleep with me or hold me until I calmed down so I could sleep or take me out for a walk where we would usually fall asleep under the stars. We aren't romantically involved but…"

Ginny nodded, "I think I get it. He sounds very sweet."

Fancy nodded, "If you really like him you have my blessing. However if you hurt him it's my duty to harm you in some way. Oh and please wait to kiss him until you get out of my body! That's just a disturbing mental picture!"

Ginny laughed, "Deal!"

Fancy turned into Haley and looked at the girls, "What do you think of this one?"

"It's beautiful!" Hermione nearly shouted.

She turned into Fancy before changing into her regular clothing. "Okay now Hermione I have the money for my dress. Since you're friends with Haley Potter it won't be too odd to assume she asked you to buy her dress if anyone notices. If the man asks just say it's for a friend. Okay I'll pay for Ginny's dress since it's supposed to be mine anyways. Oh and Ginny you can keep the dress after the ball. You're my size anyways."

888

The next couple weeks went smoothly. The potion was almost ready and the Christmas break was here. Fancy was sitting in her last class before the break. They were supposed to be reading Chapter Fifteen in their transfiguration textbook but Fancy had finished reading the entire book already so she decided to finish her transfiguration essay. It wasn't dew until after the break but she figured she would be busy this break and decided to try to finish her break homework as soon as possible.

Class was dismissed and Hermione and Neville were waiting for Fancy as she was putting her things away when Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Ms. Peyton, I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time."

Neville and Hermione looked at Fancy confused but she just say, "I'll see you guys later." She followed Minerva into her office and sat down in the seat Minerva offered that was right beside her.

"Um… Professor… have I done something wrong?"

"Oh heavens, no, child, of course not. I just realized we haven't had one of our talks in a while."

"In about a year and a half," Fancy stated wondering what brought this on.

"Exactly, so I thought I'd see how you were doing," Minerva smiled at her.

"I- I'm good," Fancy said not meeting her gaze.

"What have you been up to?"

"Just hanging out with Neville and Hermione. I made friends with a couple other Gryffindors. At least I think we're friends."

"Who?" Minerva asked.

"Well," Fancy quickly came up with a lie, "After Ron pushed me over Fred, George, and Ginny apologized for his behavior." Okay so it wasn't a total lie. They had apologized for their brother but that's not when or why they became friends.

"Oh that's nice. Those three would be lovely friends," Minerva agreed.

Fancy nodded, "We all went to Hogsmeade together. Hermione and I needed to pick up dresses for the ball and Haley Potter had picked out a dress and asked Hermione to get it for her."

"Wait Haley Potter!"

Fancy nodded, "She went to the shops and found the dress she wanted. She gave Hermione the money and she paid for it so no one can trace the purchase back to her."

Minerva shook her head, "She is one smart girl. Anyway, about you, you're going to the ball?"

Fancy nodded, "Neville and I are going together. Just as friends."

"And the three Weasley's came shopping with you?"

Fancy nodded again, "Ginny wanted to see the dresses. She's not going because no one asked her and she's only a third year but she wanted to look around with us. I don't actually know why Fred and George stayed with us. I hope it was because they like us. We even went to Zonkos with them."

Minerva smiled at her sadly. Fancy had been through a lot and had a hard time making friends.

"I'm happy for you. Any other plans this Christmas?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, if I were you I would spare a few minutes Christmas day visit a certain Potions Master. He's been worried about you."

Fancy looked up at her professor finally, "I don't think he wants me to visit him."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Sev- Professor Snape is known for hating Gryffindors. He was probably just nice to me so I wouldn't… you know."

Minerva wiped away a tear and shook her head before stating in a shaky voice, "No Fancy. Severus cares for you deeply. You're everything he respects. Smart, sophisticated, caring… He knew you needed help and was more than happy to help you."

Fancy nodded, "I- I'll visit him tonight."

Minerva smiled at her.

888

Fancy found herself sitting alone beside the lake after her talk with McGonagall. She sat under the old oak tree thinking about the night Severus Snape saved her life.

_It was Halloween her first year at Hogwarts. She was still trying to come out of her shell a bit more. She was trying to speak with Hermione and Neville more. They were nice and both seemed to be lacking in the friend department as well._

_Fancy was walking to the feast alone when she was grabbed from behind by four strong hands. They dragged her into the empty Muggle Studies classroom. When she finally saw her attackers she recognized them as seventh year Slytherins._

_They had stripped, beaten, and _touched_ Fancy. When they finally left she fell to the floor in tears. The boys where both seventeen so they left the school quickly fled on broom sticks. _

_When Fancy finally got the strength to stand up she pulled her clothes back on and left the classroom. She didn't know where she was going but just kept walking. Eventually she found herself in the Astronomy Tower. _

_She hadn't planned to do it but when she saw the rail she saw a way out. Cleo was gone. Her parents thought she was dead. She still hadn't really made any friends. No one would miss her. It would end the pain that those… monsters had caused her. _

_She climbed over the rail and stared out at the starry night sky. Fancy didn't hear anyone coming. She just took deep breath and tried taking a step forward. It was supposed to be her last step but two strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her back in._

_All Fancy did was cry. She cried herself asleep on her Professors arms._

_When she woke up she learned that Severus and Minerva spent the entire night at her bedside. They were the only ones she would tell her story to. When she asked Severus how he found her he informed her that Neville and Hermione had been looking for her and became worried so the staff joined the search. He also told her that whenever he wanted to be alone he would watch the stars and thought Fancy may have done the same._

Severus and Fancy had always been close after that but Fancy could never tell if Severus pitied her or not.

000

After supper, which Fancy hardly touched, she found herself outside Snape's Quarters. She knocked on the door lightly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

However moments later the door swung open to reveal her Potions Professor.

"Fancy," Severus breathed in shock.

"Um… hi… I… I c-can l-le-leave if… if you're…" Fancy struggled.

"No! No, I'm just surprised is all. Good surprised! Come on in," Snape said standing aside and letting her enter.

Fancy entered shyly. Severus led her to the sitting room even though she knew exactly where it was.

When they were seated Severus spoke first, "It's good to see you. It's been a while."

"I had potions this morning," Fancy stated turning red.

"You know what I mean. How… how have you been?"

"I'm good."

Severus gave her a stern look, "Fancy, don't lie to me."

"Well, I'm not great but I'm not going to… you know."

"What's wrong?"

Fancy shrugged, "I've just been thinking too much lately."

"Fancy…"

"No, Severus, I mean P-p-professor; I really am o-okay. I just... you know they got out right?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, I was informed. I had to help Dumbledore keep your name out of the papers again. With Lucius Malfoy's pull in the Ministry we actually had it made illegal to put your name in the paper on the subject."

"T-thank you."

"They're not coming here."

Fancy just nodded.

Severus grabbed the girl he loved like a daughter by the shoulders, "Fancy, I won't let them anywhere near you. I have people keeping tabs on them. If they come even close to Hogwarts you will be completely protected."

Fancy nodded but had tears running down her face. Severus hugged her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the Yule Ball arrived and Hermione, Fancy, and Ginny found themselves getting ready in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They worked on Ginny first. Fancy had bought her a hand bad that matched her dress perfectly in color. She just added a bit of beading and it looked like they were made for each other. It was also the perfect place to hide her potions. Fancy taught her to transform and Hermione did her makeup.

Hermione was next. Ginny picked out a red lipstick that matched her dress and Fancy had polished up a pair of red heels that she found in the thrift store. Haley was last. Hermione put Haley's hair in a fishtail braid but there were still strands of hair enveloping her face. She had a simple smoky eye. She added holes to her ears so she could add earrings. She just wore a pair of fake diamond studs.

The three slipped into their dresses. Haley looked at herself in the mirror and stared. She knew the dress was beautiful but with her hair done and everything… She actually felt beautiful.

Her dress was emerald green and black to match her eyes and hair. It was strapless but Hermione taught her a spell to keep it from sliding down.

"My brothers are going to have a hard time keeping their hands off you," Ginny teased.

Haley laughed nervously, "Well, they better considering James, Sirius, and Remus will be watching."

000

Lily was early to the ball along with Remus, James, and Sirius to make sure everything was ready.

"Don't worry, Lily," James tried to calm her. "Haley has to be here. There is a sign in sheet at the front that everyone must sign when entering and exiting. We'll figure it out."

"Yes, but James, there is a reason she doesn't want to see us!"

"Calm down. Everything will end up fine."

Lily just nodded nervously. She walked up to the head table and looked at the seating arrangement when she noticed something odd.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Lily?" she approached her.

"Why are there two seats for Haley's guest?"

James looked at the name cards and there was indeed a seat for 'Haley's Guest' on each side of Haley's seat.

"I have no idea to be honest. I found a note on my desk requesting two seats for her. I'm assuming she wants Ms. Granger to sit with her."

Severus shook his head and joined the conversation, "Ms. Granger is Mr. Krum's escort. She'll be sitting with him."

999

The three girls all left the bathroom three minutes apart. Haley had a notice me not charm on her until she found Fred and George at their meeting spot.

She removed the charm and their mouths dropped.

"Ready?" she asked getting their attention.

"Yep! We gave McGonagall the note yesterday…"

"… So there should be room for both of us."

"Okay. Now let's hope our three person entrance goes well."

Fred stood to her left and George stood to her right each offering her an arm. She elegantly accepted and the three headed for the staircase. Haley took a deep breath before the three turned the corner. They stopped at the top of the staircase because every student that had not yet entered the ball was staring at them. Along with the Professors.

The climbed down the stairs and approached Minerva who was among the people staring.

"Hello Professor," the three side scarily simultaneously.

"Oh, I… er…Hello Ms. Potter and Mr. Weasley… and Mr. Weasley. I didn't realize you… both were bringing Ms. Potter."

"Well, they both asked, how am I supposed to say no to one when I don't even know which one I'm saying no too."

Fred and George chuckled at McGonagall's surprised face.

"Or course," she said after a moment. "Well the Champions and there escorts are the last to enter but you do the opening dance." She eyed Fred and George, "I don't know how you'll do that with two partners…"

"We've been practising," the three informed her.

She walked away in shock and the three joined the other Champions. Fleur was beautiful like always but then again she was part Veela. Her escort was a Ravenclaw that Haley recognized as Roger.

"Hello, Hermione, you look beautiful," Fred greeted.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling. "Haley, I just can't get over that dress. It's perfect on you."

"Thanks," Haley smiled.

"Ah! It is a pleasure to see 'ou again Ms. Potter," Fleur greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Delacour. You are beautiful this evening."

"So polite, 'or such a little girl," Fleur smiled.

Haley eyebrows went into her hair as Fleur turned away for from her.

"Don't mind her," Viktor said, "She is jealouz that you 'ave two handsome escorts. Pluz she is jealouz of your score on zee first task. I would like to offer my complimentz to you Meez Potter. It iz good to 'ave some some real competition in zis tournament."

"Thank you, Mr. Krum. It is good to see my friend has come to the ball with a true gentleman," Haley said winking at Hermione.

"Alright," Minerva said crossing to the Champions. "Could you all line up for your entrance?"

"I think it would be best if Fleur and Roger went first. Then Viktor and Hermione. The three of us should probably enter last so we don't block anyone."

Minerva nodded, "Excellent idea, Ms. Potter. Five points to whatever house you're in."

Haley giggled at the statement along with Hermione, Roger, and the twins.

"Alright just go when you hear the music." Minerva headed back in the hall. She quickly found Lily and the Marauders. "I learned why Haley has two guest spots," Minerva told them.

"Really? Why?" James asked.

The music started so all Minerva said was, "You'll see in a minute."

They watched Fleur enter with Roger. Next came Hermione and Krum which surprised the considering it was usually ladies first. Their mouths dropped along with several others when they saw both of the Weasley twins on her arms.

The three champions took their places and began to dance with their partners. It pleasantly surprised everyone to see that Haley and the twins did figure out how dance with three people. They would gracefully exchange her through the partners.

Ron was off to the side furious. Not only was he at this thing stag but one of the girls he wanted to take was dancing with a champion/quiddich star while the other one was dancing with not one but two of his brothers.

The song ended and the Champions took their seats at the head table. Haley was approach almost as soon as she sat down.

"Haley… hi," was all Lily could think to say while the Marauders stood nervously behind her.

"Hi…" Haley said slowly.

"Hello Professors!" then twins spoke up.

"Hope you don't mind…"

"…but we're kinda…"

"…your daughter's dates."

Haley smacked them both.

"Hello, Fred and George," Sirius smirked at the pair.

"How did you meet?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, we ran into her in the hallway…"

"…in her other form…"

"…and we basically said…"

"…do think Haley James Potter would come to the ball with us…"

"And we made it painfully obvious that we knew it was her…"

"… and she said yes!"

The four were confused. "How did you know it was her?" James asked.

The twins smirked, "We have our ways of knowing things we shouldn't Professor Prongs."

The look of shock on their faces was priceless. Before they managed to say anything else Minerva beckoned them to their seats.

Haley ate a fairly peaceful meal despite all the staring. She spotted Neville and Fancy/Ginny eating together. They looked like they were having a good time. She watched as she discretely drank some of her potion.

After the meal Haley was once again approached but this time it was by Rita Skeeter and her camera man.

"So, Haley, is it alright if I call you Haley?" She didn't wait for an answer. "So where have you been for thirteen years? Why did you enter the tournament? Why did you use your real name? Did you think your second one wouldn't come out? How has the reunion with you family been? Are you frightened for your life?"

Fred and George stood in between Rita and Haley. "Haley, will not be doing any interviews. Please leave."

"Who are you exactly?"

"That does not matter," Fred stated.

"Ms. Skeeter, this ball is for staff and students only," Sirius stepped in. "I am going to ask you nicely to leave the premises before I have you forcibly removed."

Rita grumbled as she left the hall.

"Thank you Professor," Haley said not even looking at him.

'There's something about her…' Snape thought.

"It's no problem, Haley. You can call me, Sirius you know."

"Or Padfoot!" George added making Haley smile.

"Excuse me, Haley?" a girl Haley recognized from Hufflepuff approached her.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I know I've seen you before but your name is slipping my mind," Haley said politely.

"Oh I'm Stephanie Kross; I'm a year above you. I… um… well my little sister, Kelly is a huge fan of yours after the whole dragon thing and her twelfth birthday is in two days… so I was kinda wondering if I can have an autograph to give to her."

Haley didn't know what to say, "Well… I… um…"

"Forgive her…"

"…She still doesn't understand…"

"…The concept of fame!"

Once again she smacked the twins.

"I… um… I guess I could…" Haley said unsurely.

"Really!" the girl said excitedly.

Haley gave an odd nod before saying, "Do you have something for me to sign?"

Stephanie pulled out a marker and a magical picture of her fighting the dragon.

"I got the picture from Collin Creevy. He's a Gryffindor. I was planning on just framing it but I thought the gift would be just that much better if it was from you," Stephanie explained.

"And her names Kelly Kross?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Oh I think I remember her. Blond hair, blue eyes, Pink Floyd button on her knapsack?"

"Yeah, that's my little sister!"

"Oh I always thought she was a muggleborn because of the Pink Floyd thing."

"Our mothers a muggle but our dad's a wizard."

"Oh cool. Tell her Another Brick in the Wall is one of my favorite songs." Haley looked down at the picture and then back up. "What on earth do I write?"

Fred, George, and Sirius laughed. It wasn't until she looked up again did she notice James, Remus, Lily, Albus, Severus, AND Minerva were all standing behind her.

"It doesn't matter what you write," Stephanie told her, "She'll love it anyway."

Haley quickly wrote a few words and handed it back.

"Thanks, Haley! You just made me the coolest big sister ever!"

Haley smiled at her as she walked away.

"That was a very nice thing to do Ms. Potter," Albus told her.

"Er, thanks."

"So, Haley," James said clearing his throat before continuing. "Um, could we speak to you for a few moments alone? Just me and your mother?"

"I… um…" Haley stared down at her lap. "I… just… um…"

George put a hand on Haley lap and Fred put one on her shoulder. "Professors, may we have a moment to speak with Haley?"

They nodded and left the three alone. "Haley, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Fred told her.

"You came here tonight! You spoke to them. That's a huge step. Maybe one day you'll be ready to tell them but today doesn't need to be that day," George added.

"B-but h-h-how do… do I tell t-them that-t I…"

Fred silenced her stuttering, "That's what we're here for. We're not only your super fine dance partners."

"We'll let them down easy and see if they'll back off a little bit okay?"

Haley just nodded. The twins stood up and crossed to the group of teachers while Hermione joined Haley until they returned.

"Well?" Lily asked when they approached.

"We need to tell you some things…"

"…And you're not going to like them."

"We do ask however…"

"…That you respect them."

The Professors all nodded and urged them to continue.

George started explaining, "You don't understand how hard it was for Haley to show up here today. None of us do."

"She has been through things in her past."

"She does not easily trust.

"And one of her biggest fears is her secret getting out."

Lily jumped in, "But why? Why does she fear us?"

"Only Haley knows for sure…"

"…However we do know it's not only you she fears."

"Haley is afraid of people. She couldn't even string together a proper sentence when that Stephanie girl was treating her like a celebrity…"

"…But when she started talking to her like a normal person she calmed down."

"Haley needs time to adjust."

"Maybe one day she'll come forward…"

"… Until then she needs a little more space."

Lily frowned, "So we're not allowed to see her at all?"

The twins shook their heads, "No, you can see her…"

"It would be better if it was just one at a time though…"

"… And if it was in front of people that have gained her trust."

"How did you get her trust?" James asked.

"We aren't under a vow," Fred revealed.

"We have known about Haley for years now and haven't told a soul," George added.

"Not even she knew that we knew until recently."

"So theoretically you could tell us who she is?" Severus asked.

The twins thought for a moment before nodded, "Theoretically, yes."

"But you're not going to?" Remus asked although it sounded more like a statement.

The twins nod turned into a shake.

"Didn't think so."

"If you want my opinion," George said, "I think that Professor Prongs and Professor Potter should tell her they understand her decision. It would help her warm up to you more."

The two nodded and crossed to Haley and Hermione. "Um, Hermione, could you give us one second?" Hermione looked at Haley. She didn't move until Haley nodded her consent.

"Haley," Lily said softly as she and James positioned themselves to her left. "Haley, please look at us," Haley only looked up slightly because it had started to sound like she was begging.

"Haley, we just wanted to let you know that we understand that you don't feel ready to face us yet," James told her.

"It wasn't your decision to come out," Lily added, "However I can't say I'm sorry those Slytherins were messing around. If they hadn't been Merlin knows if I would have learned that you were alive."

"We don't want you to feel pressured to please us Haley. We just want you to know that we are here for you. Whether you need help, or money, or just someone to talk to. You are always welcome to come to us. And I know Remus and Sirius feel the same way."

"And Severus!" Lily added glaring at her husband.

"Yeah, him too."

Haley gave a small smile and whispered, "Thank you."

Lily and James reluctantly felt their daughter. Fred and George approached the young lady, "My lady," they said together each getting to their knees and offering her a hand, "Would you do us the honor of a dance?"

999

Haley was surprised to find that she genuinely had a good time. Fred and George knew exactly how to cheer her up. She even spoke with her 'family' a few more times. Finally the night came to an end and the three girls met in the girl's bathroom to get changed into their pajamas.

"Neville is so great!" Ginny said as the Polyjuice Potion wore off. "Thank you so much for tonight, Hal… uh… what do I call you?"

Haley chuckled, "Usually Fancy, but considering I'm still in Haley form I guess you can get away with it."

"Well thank you for tonight, whoever you are. It was also great to know that Neville liked me for me."

"Yeah, it was actually your brothers' idea. They are the best. They even convinced James and Lily that I needed my space. I have no idea how they did that but they seemed completely okay with it. Maybe next year or something I can tell them."

"Oh, Fancy that's great!" Hermione said but then saw the frown on Haley's face. "Oh no, Fancy! You know Cleo would be happy for you!" Hermione said reading Fancy's mind.

"Maybe, but… what if…"

"No Fancy! Your mother would love you no matter what! Cleo knows you love her but she also wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable for the rest of your life."

Fancy gave her a look, "How do you know? You never met my mother."

"Because you talk about her every day! Come on Fancy! I know her just as well as you do by now."

Fancy playfully stuck out her tongue before turning to the mirror to wash her makeup off. "Hey, Ginny? You didn't speak with Severus tonight did you?"

"Severus? Severus who?"

"Severus Snape of course," Fancy stated.

"Professor Snape? No why?"

"Because he's probably the only one that doesn't know I'm Haley that could spot a fake me."

"Well, I never even saw Snape. What is it with you and him anyways?"

Fancy looked slightly uncomfortable and just replied with, "Ginny, you know I trust you but that's kinda hard for me to talk about."

"No, don't worry about it Fancy. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Thanks but hindsight he did kind of save my life so I guess he's just been protective since then."

"Our Potions Master saved your live? That does not sound like the Snape I know."

"That's because you don't know him like I do. He's like a… like a fourth parent."

The girls laughed and pulled on their pajamas.

"So Hermione how was your night?"

"Amazing! Viktor is so sweet! I mean after what Ron said I was kind of scared about dating but he was so wrong. Viktor didn't bring you up except for when you looked sad. He knew we were friends and pointed it out to me. He's the reason I came over to you when I did. He wasn't using me to get to you at all. And he didn't put the moves on me!"

"And that's a good thing?" Ginny teased.

"Yes, Ron said someone would only ask me out if they wanted to have an easy lay or get close to Haley! Viktor wants neither! He likes me for me! He's already asked me on another date!"

"That's great Hermione! I'm really happy for you. And, no offence Ginny, but Ron's a prat. He doesn't deserve you."

Ginny nodded, "Unfortunately I need to agree with Haley. Viktor is so much better for you."

"What about you Haley? You interested in Fred or George?"

"I don't know. After… I just don't think I'm going to start dating really yet."

Hermione nodded, "Understandable."

"Well, at least we pulled it off," Ginny stated.

"What do you mean?" Fancy quizzed.

"While you both were partying it up at the Head Table Neville and I were hanging out at the table at the end of the hall alone. We were the closest to the door and heard McGonagall and Dumbledore trying to figure out how every fourth year, boy or girl, showed up and yet you were still there."

Fancy and Hermione giggled.

"No one even approached me. Neville and I were left alone the entire night."

"Ah, the upside to being invisible! How I will miss it whenever I reveal myself."

"Well, you have a long time to enjoy it before that happens."

How wrong they were though. As the three put on notice me not charms and left the bathroom they did not notice the beetle hiding under the sink.

**AN: Just thought you may like to see them**

Ginny's Dress - .

Hermione's Dress - .

Fancy/Haley's Dress - 4edb834715ab22af759469de77a7e9bd/tumblr_inline_

Lily's Dress - . /_cb20110112075819/harrypotter/images/2/21/Cdfpromo-novas_(1).jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello people. I am not dead. I've just had a lot going on so I had no time to write and I have been having problems trying to figure out where to take this story. I wrote this chapter six times and it's finally good enough to upload. I have not given up on any of my stories I'm just slow because I don't have as much time as I'd like to write.**

The Christmas break was going great for Fancy. She spent a lot of time with Severus and he seemed to genuinely enjoy having her around again. She was thinking about confiding in him about Haley but knew he was just as determined in the search as Lily and the Marauders were.

Fancy was on her way to one of her meetings with Severus when she overheard a conversation that made her stop in her tracks.

"…miss Haley. I know we told her we understand and I do! It's just that I wish I could see her every once in a while just to know she's okay."

"Calm down, Lily, we'll see her at the second task."

"But James, she's only fourteen! The next task could very well kill her! I just wish she'd let us know she was okay."

After Fancy's visit with Snape she did a lot of soul searching changed into her school uniform, save the tie and robe so no one would know her house and headed for the muggle studies classroom.

It had always been hard to enter the room after that night and she was grateful that she didn't actually take muggle studies and didn't need to spend much time in there. But it was Lily's classroom and she could hear her and James talking in it still. Haley popped her head in to see if they were alone. They were so Haley removed her, ever so useful, notice me not charm and stood in the classroom doorway until someone noticed.

"…children get back from the break I'm going to have a load of essays to mar-Haley!" Lily said spotting her daughter in the doorway.

"Um… hi," Haley said sounding a lot like Lily had at the ball.

"You're here," James stated in shock.

"Um… yeah… I guess I am," Haley said nervously. "I… I can… you know… leave if you w…"

James cut her off, "No! No stay! I just didn't expect you come here is all."

"Why did you come? Not that we're not happy you did, we just thought you didn't want to see us," Lily stated.

"Um… actually… I have no idea," Haley said shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, why don't you come sit down?" James offered.

Haley did but she sat a few seats away from them which James and Lily didn't mind as much as they thought they would. She came. That's all that mattered.

James and Lily took their seats making sure to give Haley her space.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Lily asked.

Haley shrugged and quietly said, "I don't even know what caused me to come here."

"Well, we're glad you did none the less," Lily said smiling.

"How are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm alright, now," Haley said.

"Are… Are you frightened of us Haley?" James asked fearing the answer.

Haley thought about the question for longer than Lily and James would have liked but she finally answered, "I don't think so. I… I am scared b-but… I don't think it's you I'm afraid of."

"Do you have… you know… another family?" Lily asked.

Haley just sat there silent.

"It's alright if you do Haley," James said meaning every word even though it broke his heart. "You were taken away from us at a young age. If someone took you in, we would be very appreciative, not angry."

Haley felt her eyes fill up with tears. After all these years… She thought James and Lily would hate Cleo and that Cleo would hate her if she went back to James and Lily. Now it seemed like they all would just want her to be happy. It still hurt to think about Cleo. Even though it had been about five years she would always be her mom.

"It's complicated," was her answer finally.

"They were nice to you though, right?" Lily asked unsurely.

Haley wiped away a tear as she nodded her head, "The best."

Lily gave her a sad smile, "Good."

"Hey Prongs!" a voice called before entering the classroom.

Sirius and Remus stopped in their tracks when they saw Haley. "Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine, Professor. I should probably get going anyways. Other me promised to meet a friend five minutes ago," Haley said before turning to her parents. "I'll see you later?"

Lily nodded, "Come whenever you want."

Haley gave Remus and Sirius a small smile before rushing out of the classroom.

"So… are we gonna follow her?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head, "No. She came here. On her own. We must be doing something right. I don't want to jeopardize our new relationship just to learn her second identity. If it means she'll be in our lives more I'd prefer not knowing."

"Why was she here?" Remus asked concerned.

Lily smiled, "Just to visit. We just talked."

"She came to you… to talk?" Sirius said stunned.

James and Lily nodded.

"Good call on not following her," Remus said, "This is good."

888

School had started again and everyone was getting back into their routines after the holiday.

Fancy, Neville, and Hermione were working hard on trying to figure out the egg. They had been working on it in the bathroom and thanked Merlin that they put a silencing charm on the door.

"That screech sounds familiar…" Neville said. "Where have I heard that noise before?"

Fancy shrugged.

"I think I know," Myrtle spoke up.

"Lay it on us Myrtle," Fancy smiled at her ghost friend.

"Whenever someone flushes my toilet I end up in the Black Lake. Occasionally I'll swim around for a bit. That screech sounds like Mermish."

"Myrtle's right! That is Mermish!"

"Great but how do I translate it?"

Hermione shook her head, "You don't have to. Just listen to the egg underwater." Hermione transfigured her ring into a large basin and filled it with a water spell.

Fancy ducked her head under the water with the egg and listened to the song.

_'__Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

Fancy pulled out of the water and, after Hermione dried her off, recited the riddle.

"Well, that means you need to find something in the lake and you have an hour to do it."

"Brilliant, just one problem, I can't swim… or breath under water!"

Neville put an arm around Fancy. "Well, I guess you're lucky I like you. I know a plant that will allow you to grow gills and swim and breathe like a fish."

888

The three trained together and the second challenge arrived very quickly. Haley found herself in the bathroom getting ready with Neville when Fred came up to them.

"Guys have you seen George. I haven't seen him all day."

"Actually we were wondering if you've seen Hermione," Neville said confused.

Haley's eyes went wide. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back," _Haley recited.

"You don't think…"

"They took George because he was my escort and they don't know anyone else I'm close too. They took Hermione because she's Krum's girlfriend!"

"Oh god! Fancy you have to get them back!" Fred panicked.

"Don't worry. I won't leave anyone behind," Haley stated firmly before adding her handy charm and heading to the lake.

She took off her notice me not charm when she found Lily and James waiting in the doorway.

"Haley!" Lily said hurrying to her side.

"Are you ready?" James questioned nervously.

Haley nodded still scared for George and Hermione.

"You figured out the clue?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, me and… some friends figured it out weeks ago. We've been practicing with Gillyweed on the weekends."

James nodded approvingly. "Yes that is a good choice for this challenge."

The three began to walk to the lake when there were stopped by a blond in their tracks.

"Rita, leave our daughter alone so we can get her to the challenge," Lily growled.

"Oh I was just hoping she would give me a quote for the article I'm writing." The way Rita was smiling made them all nervous.

"Article?" Haley asked nervously.

"Yes, you see I was just wondering where you got the Polyjuice potion."

"Polyjuice? What are you talking about? She is the real Haley!" Lily glared.

"I know she is. However at the ball she had her friend Ms. Ginerva Weasley drink Polyjuice potion and go as Haley's… other identity."

"Ginny? Rita, talk some sense, will you? Besides you were kicked out of the ball," James rolled his eyes and pushed passed her. But she followed behind.

"True but I overheard a conversation in the girl's loo that may surprise you."

Haley's eyes bulged.

"No! You-you can't! Please! I'll do anything!" Haley begged.

"Sorry Haley," Rita smirked. "This story will make headlines. I even went to your old… home and interviewed a few people that knew you best. I'm actually writing a book. Heartbreaking story." With that Rita gave an evil grin and walked away.

"Haley?" James kneeled in front of her.

"I…" she choked backing away from them. "I have to go!" She ran towards the lake as quickly as possible.

Haley only stopped running when she fell to the ground after running directly into someone.

"S-sorry!" she stuttered standing up.

"It's no problem, Ms. Potter," she heard the calm voice of Professor McGonagall. "Shall we share a boat?"

Haley just nodded shyly and walked to the boats with the animagus.

When they settled in for the ride Minerva asked, "Is there a reason you almost tackled an old lady?"

"Sorry. I just… I needed to get away from James and Lily."

"Why?"

"Rita Skeeter… She knows who I am. She's planning on telling everyone. She's even writing a book. I'm not ready!"

The professor nodded understandingly. "I get that Haley but you have to know that James and Lily would accept you no matter what. They love you and want you to be a part of their lives."

"I know… I am trying. I went to see them but… It's not the same. I know they're supposed to be my parents but it just doesn't feel like it yet."

"That will take time," Minerva nodded.

Haley sighed as the boat arrived, "Time that I'm not gonna get."

She climbed out of the boat and offered Minerva a hand out as well before joining the other Champions.

"Haley," Viktor greeted her with a kiss on each cheek. "I assume you are ready for today." He leaned in and whispered, "Her-my-oh-knee told me after you vound out."

Haley only nodded.

"Ez zomesing wrong?" Fleur questioned Haley.

"I'll be fine, thanks. Good luck today. Both of you."

With that the three lined up and Haley pulled out her package of Gillyweed. Dumbledore made the announcements and Haley shoved half of the slimy plant into her mouth and put the rest into her pocket. She had brought extra just in case. It had taken her a few times to get used to the taste so she didn't choke as she swallowed.

With that the signal was given and the three champions jumped in the lake. She saw Fleur put an air bubble around her head like an air pocket. Viktor swam off with a shark's head. Haley began to swim towards where she knew the mermaids lived when she noticed Krum going the opposite direction which she didn't really care about. Her problem was with Fleur. She was heading directly to a nest of Grindilow.

Haley swam as fast as she could in her gills would take her. She thought she was going to make it when the first Grindilow grabbed Fleur and pulled her down. Haley pulled out her wand and sent a Revulsion Jinx. Several more came out and attacked Fleur but Haley continued to fight until the Grindilows turned to her. In an instant they forgot the injured Fleur and rushed at Haley.

Fleur who had received a large slash in her arm swam one handed to the surface. "Help! HELP!"

The female screams got the attention of everyone.

"Who is it?! James! Who is it?!"

"I can't tell."

They watched in horror as the hand that was waving disappeared underwater. A rescue boat was quickly on sight and somehow managed to rescue the girl. They brought the distraught girl back to shore.

Everyone crowded around as Madam Pomphery tried to calm Fleur down enough to heal her.

"NO! You're not listening! It's Haley! You need to help her!" Fleur shouted.

"What's wrong with Haley?!" James asked cutting through the crowd sharply.

"Zhe ez 'till down 'ere! Zhe zaved me from zee Grindilowz! But zey attacked 'er instead!"

A moment of silence was broken by Krum surfacing with Hermione in his arms. They were helped to shore.

"Viktor did you see Haley down there?" Albus asked as soon as they made it back.

"No. I 'ave not zeen Haley 'ince we left."

"What's wrong with Haley, Headmaster?" Hermione asked while ignoring Minerva whom was trying to wrap her in a towel.

"Zhe zaved my life!" Fleur told her. "Oh and me zizter! Zhe'z ztill down zere as well." Fleur's accent was hard to understand in her state of panic.

Just then they heard a shout from the water. They all turned to see George helping Gabrielle out of the water.

"Where's Haley?!" Lily shouted seeing the two. She had to have been the one to save them but she was nowhere in sight.

A rescue boat brought the two to shore.

"Where's Haley?" Lily asked them frantically.

"I have no idea Mrs. Potter. I only saw Gabrielle when I woke up," George told her looking equally as worried.

"I'm right here!"

They looked over the edge of the dock to see Haley was holding on to the dock with one hand while the other was holding her bloody shoulder.

Severus, Sirius, and James dived into the lake to support the girl. She released the deck and fell into her father's arms. The three hoisted the small, exhausted girl onto the deck while Lily and Remus pulled from the top all being careful to avoid her injured arm.

When Haley was successfully on the dock Madam Pomphery was at her side immediately.

"What happened?" Minerva asked.

"Well, after Fleur was safe I was able to escape the Grindilow by using a large Reducto Curse. And I continued because I knew that Fleur wasn't going to be able to get her person and I needed to rescue George still. Plus I had no idea what happened to Viktor so Hermione could have been in danger as well," Haley stopped to drink a blood replenishing potion. She handed the empty vial back before continuing. "When I found them the merpeople said that I could only take one with me but I couldn't leave Gabrielle knowing Fleur couldn't come. We got into a bit of a fight. Nothing serious but its trident accidently made a small cut on my shoulder."

"Haley, this is no 'small cut,'" Madam Pomphery argued.

"I know once I freed them both and was helping them to the surface my blood attracted the attention of another pack of Grindilows. I pushed George and Gabrielle to the surface and realized I was having problems breathing. I hardly had enough time to put a small piece of Gillyweed in my mouth before they were on me. I was able to outswim them for a while but they eventually caught up to me and went straight for my shoulder because all the swimming and salt water where making it worse. I fought back and eventually lost them in the seaweed."

By the end of her tale her arm was fixed aside from the small scar.

Lily wrapped Haley in a blanket and Hermione gave her a huge hug. "I should get going though." Haley said still unable to look at Lily.

The newly healed Haley quickly jumped into a boat but was followed in by James and Lily before it began to move. It started going back to shore before she could get out.

"Haley, you can't just keep running from us," Lily said with a shaky voice.

"We're doing everything we can to form some kind of relationship…" James started but was cut off.

Haley shook her head and said, "But I don't want one. I… I had a mom. And she loved me."

Lily's heart broke at the words. Not only because she had been replaced. She had already guessed as much. It was the fact that Haley spoke in the past-tense. I _HAD _a mom. She _LOVED _me.

"Haley, we would never try to destroy the relationship you have with your mother," James tried to explain. "We just can't stand not being there for you like she is."

"We would also prefer to hear about your life from you instead of read about it in Skeeter's book."

The boat arrived too shore and Haley was the first to climb out of the boat. "Um… Look… I'll see you later. I just… I need time to think." With that Haley hurried off without looking back.


End file.
